Jason Dean
Jason Dean, a.k.a. J.D., is a senior at Westerburg High School and Veronica Sawyer's boyfriend. History J.D.'s past is riddled with devastation. He lost his mother at a young age after she decided to step into a building that she knew her husband was about to blow up. Following the death of his mother, J.D. and his father frequently moved from city to city following his fathers career. He had primarily lived his life without making connections to fellow students because he knew it was only a matter of time before he moved away again. Personality J.D. is a loner who immediately attracts the eyes of his soon-to-be girlfriend, Veronica Sawyer. His first interaction at school is a fight between him, Ram Sweeney, and Kurt Kelly, where he forms this bad boy persona. Veronica later finds out that he is a rather sweet and loving individual, but this is merely a mask for a much more sinister personality. In truth, J.D. has a twisted and manipulative mind that feels the need to purge the world of its evil, starting with the student body of Westerburg High School. Plot ;Act One ;Act Two Relationships ''Family'' Bud Dean (Father) J.D. has a strained relationship with his father. They treat each other more as roommates than they do father and son. Bud is not often able to be there for his son, which gives J.D. the freedom to do what he wants, but also deprives him of the connection he should have with his dad. ''Love Interests'' Veronica Sawyer J.D. is madly in love with Veronica and considers her the perfect partner to help purge the world of its evil. He manipulates her into helping him kill Kurt and Ram, and lets her believe that it's her fault that Heather Chandler died. However, after he starts to lose his perceived control of her, J.D. decides it best to kill Veronica. Despite all this, J.D. knows Veronica is a good person, and in the end, tells her that it isn't too late for her redemption. Musical Numbers Original Off-Broadway Musical Numbers ; Act 1 * "Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. * "Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica & J.D. * "The Me Inside of Me" – H. Chandler, Veronica, J.D., Cops, Ms. Fleming & Company * "Our Love Is God" – J.D., Veronica, Ram, Kurt, & Company ; Act 2 * "Seventeen" – Veronica & J.D. * "Meant to Be Yours" – J.D. & Students * "Dead Girl Walking (reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Ms. Fleming, & Students * "I Am Damaged" – J.D. & Veronica Original West End Musical Numbers ; Act 1 * "Freeze Your Brain" – J.D. * "Dead Girl Walking" – Veronica & J.D. * "Our Love Is God" – J.D., Veronica & Kurt ; Act 2 * "Seventeen" – Veronica & J.D. * "Meant to Be Yours" – J.D. & Company * "Dead Girl Walking (reprise)" – Veronica, J.D., Ms. Fleming, & Company * "I Am Damaged" – J.D. & Veronica Category:Characters